


Let's Get Naked

by Kay_jay88



Series: Challenge Accepted [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Plot What Plot, Short One Shot, Social Media, TikTok, What Was I Thinking?, inspired by the tiktok get naked challenge, jinson, trends/challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: ...he glances back to the mirror, keeping the phone facing away from his nakedness, to collect his thoughts as well as reassure himself that what he was about to do wasn’t all that bad.Plus, his ass looks pretty great from here.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Challenge Accepted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686790
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Let's Get Naked

**Author's Note:**

> so...yeah, this happened...
> 
> im so sorry btw, I don't have tiktok so I really don't know how it works...ive just been going off what I've seen on my insta feed, etc.
> 
> please let me know if I need to change or fix anything! :)

Jinyoung focuses the phone on himself through the body length mirror of his shared bedroom. His dark hair damp from just coming out of his shower. The pale porcelain skin of his chest is out in the open, a bit shiny due to the droplets of water that’s dripped down from his head. He feels very much exposed, and maybe a little dirty, recording himself in only just a navy-blue robe for all the world to see. This was by far felt like the stupidest thing he’s done in his life. Logically, he wouldn’t have even considered doing anything like this if it wasn’t for his junior at work that insisted on showing him some kind of naked challenge trending on a social media app he hadn’t heard of before. As entertaining as it was to watch, he has no idea what brought him to this. Maybe it was out of pure curiosity as to what kind of reaction he’d stir?

Regardless of how stupid he felt, it didn’t stop him from downloading the said app and creating his own account. There's a bit of doubt slowly rising and planting itself in his head, shaming him for doing what he's doing. He pushes onwards though, continuing to film his body head to toe; throwing a peace sign while he was at it.

_“This is so embarrassing...”_

He turns away from his reflection and faces the camera to his bared legs, watching as the only piece of dark clothing protecting his exposed skin slide down his body and drop to the floor. Heat darkens his cheeks when he glances back to the mirror, keeping the phone facing away from his nakedness, to collect his thoughts as well as reassure himself that what he was about to do wasn’t all that bad. A lot of people were doing the exact same thing, what difference does it make if he decides to give it a try too?

Plus, his ass looks pretty great from here.

_“Hi guys,”_ he starts, turning back to his phone screen as he makes his way to the door; his first steps towards the exit a little unsteady but hardly enough for the camera to catch onto. _“So, I've been seeing this_ ‘get naked in front of your partner and see how they react’ _trend going around thanks to a co-worker of mine and I’ve decided to give it a try.”_

It’s awkward to say the least, walking around naked in his apartment. Uncomfortable, really.

_“My boyfriend’s been working out a lot lately due to some stress at work, which hasn’t been much help if I'm being honest.”_ The camera blurs in and out of focus on hardwood flooring as he quietly walks down a hall, taking a left to a closed room. He stands a few feet away from the door and whispers almost inaudibly to the phone. _“Hopefully this surprise will be just what he needs to help him relax.”_

It wasn’t a _complete lie_ that he told to whoever would end up watching his video, but it also wasn’t the _truth._ Jackson, his adorable and incredibly sexy boyfriend of three years, has been expressing some frustration for the past week...just not exactly from _work._ It's likely due to the fact that they’ve been getting cockblocked by everyone at every chance they get. The other day, for example, had entailed of their friends walking in on them after coming over _completely unannounced._ Literally just seconds shy of their climax too. Although Jinyoung could survive without getting dicked every once in a while, he’s been itching to finish what they’ve started. He's well aware that his Chinese boyfriend has been attempting to keep his mind off of sex by finding new ways to let off steam. He also knows that he’s been quite irritated from being blue-balled for some time, which isn’t the best feeling in the world, especially with Jackson’s high stamina and libido.

But the audience didn’t need to know that.

_“Hey babe.”_ Jinyoung pops his head through the small crack of the door when he opens it, the camera landing on a very shirtless and extremely sweaty Jackson. He’s finishing a set of curl ups towards the wall opposite of the Korean man, his backside facing him, giving the audience a good look at the shining back muscles that ripples with every flex.

_That's so fucking hot._

_“What’s up?”_ Jackson doesn’t turn to him when he answers, letting out a few grunts as he lifts his upper body halfway off the ground and then slowly starts descending back down. _“Did you need something? I'm a little busy right now, but I'll get to it after I'm done.”_

Jinyoung rolls his eyes off camera, watching the umber haired man breathing heavily to the ceiling while he lays on the ground to catch his breath with his eyes closed. There's an amused smile stretching across his lips as he asks Jackson, “Are you sure about that?”

_“Yes?”_ It’s adorable when a perplexed frown makes its way to his brow, warm brown eyes finally making an appearance as he flips over to the side to lock gazes with his boyfriend. _“What exactly-”_

At Jackson’s expense, Jinyoung bursts into a fit of laughter when he staggers a bit at his state of undress, his mouth agape. The Chinese hops to his feet once he’s out of his initial shock, a slow carnivorous grin forming as he makes his way to the taller man, suddenly rejuvenated and full of energy at the sight of him. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least, the Jinyoung he knew would never even think about something like this without help. He was too reserved to.

Jinyoung’s already stopped giggling at him and is steadily backing out of the doorway as soon as Jackson was on his feet, aware of the danger he’s put himself in.

_“Fuck,”_ Jackson’s fingers already itching to tease his boyfriend’s exposed and perked pink nipples. He's on the prowl, ready to pounce when the time comes. _“You’re so fucking sexy.”_

_"Thank you."_ There's a slight pause. _“I know.”_

With a grin held captive by his pearly white teeth, his boyfriend turns around and books it to the bedroom; the video he was recording forgotten as he runs like his life is on the line. Jackson is right at his tail, almost colliding with the wall before catching himself by the doorframe.

_“_ Hey! _Where the hell do you think you’re going?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This will be part of a series where I'll be writing one shots based on social media challenges/trends on basically any media plat form.
> 
> feel free to comment some suggestions on trends and/or pairing! One might just catch my eye ;)


End file.
